Twisted Season 4
by king yugioh
Summary: Based on the ABC Family series Twisted
1. Episode 1

Twisted Season 4 Episode 1 Bump In The Road

Green Grove Police Station has been quiet lately. The crime rate in the city has hit a slow period and the new Chief of Police is settling into his office. Eddie Garrett was appointed to the position by the Mayor Kyle Masterson soon after his election. Kyle seems to enjoy his new position as Mayor. Little does he know that his job is going to get a lot harder in the coming months. At the Correctional Facility, Chief Garett waits for them to bring him a special prisoner. A slender red headed woman in an orange jumpsuit is escorted into the visitation room by a guard to the last station away from the other inmates.

"Hello, Marilyn." Eddie says to her. Marilyn Rossi isn't amused. "How's it going, Chief?" She asks him with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Eddie smiles. "You wear that well." She looks down at herself then back up at Eddie. "Didn't you hear? Orange is the new black." The Chief let out a laugh. "You know why I'm here?" She smirks raising an eyebrow. "Congical visit?" Garrett blushes. "Do you really think I am here for THAT?" She shrugs. "You screwed me when I first came here to Mayberry, why quit now?" Eddie sighed. "I had nothing to do with you getting caught. That was Gloria and if she would have kept her mouth shut like I told her too. None of this would have happened and you would be on a plane to whereever." Maryiln lights up a cigarette. The Cheif reminds her that the facility is a no smoking zone. She doesn't put the stick out. "What are you going to do? Arrest me?" She taps the ashes into the floor.

"I hear the Desai boy got married to that Porter girl. Lacey. She's a pretty one. Too bad the honey moon is going to be over sooner then they expect." Eddie can't help being annoyed with her. "Are we going to talk about plan or talk about Danny getting married?" She leans into the glass. "The plan wasn't my idea. Plus, we should have never trusted Vikram. He has always been willing to let other people hang for his crimes. He got what he deserved with Danny. Karma's a bitch." Eddie raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Marilyn leaned back into her seat. ''Danny killed Vikram. The McBride kid called me right after it happened. He saw everything. The Mayor's kid, Jo, brought me a note from Danny to arrange a meeting with Vikram. I called Desai then I called McBride. I told Charlie to kill them both. I guess Danny took care of Vikram for us. Wasn't expecting the Masterson girl to be there." Eddie looked down at his file. "So, you sent Vikram to Danny hoping that he would get killed?" She tossed the cigarette on to the floor and stepped on it to put it out. "I knew Danny wanted answers and Vikram told me if Danny tried to contact him to let him know. I was just doing what I was told." She was very sure of herself.

Eddie shook his head. "Well looks like Danny will get away with killing Vikram since Charlie is dead and there isn't any proof to support that Danny deliberately killed his dad. There isn't a motive on the part of Desai's kid." Marilyn shook her head. "The money? I know that he left that kid ten million dollars in case something happened. How much more motive do you need?" A guard appears behind Rossi. "Your time is up." She slowly turns so the guard can put handcuffs on her. He notices the cigarette butt and the ashes on the floor. She just smiles. She looks over her shoulder at Garrett. "Have fun, Chief." She shouts as she is led back to her cell. Garrett stands to leave when his phone rings. "Hello? I'm on my way."

Daylight fills the flat where the newlyweds Danny and Lacey Desai spent their honeymoon. Danny is in the kitchen making breakfast. He takes time to step over to the bedroom. Lacey was still asleep. He feels like pinching himself but he doesn't want to wake up if this is a dream. He turns back to his cooking and reaches in the fridge for some OJ. Before he can turn back around, Lacey slids her hand across his middle and sets her chin on his shoulder. "Good Morning." She whispers in his ear. He leans back to give her a kiss. "Good Morning, how did you sleep?" She bites her lower lip and answers him coyly. "You didn't let me." He turns back around and just smiles. He hands her the carton so he can get some glasses out of the cupboard. He sets down the glasses so Lacey can fill them. He carries their plates to the table and she has their drinks. He sets down her plate and pulls out her chair. "Mrs. Desai?" He says motioning to the seat. She giggles and playfully thanks him as she sits down. He kisses her on the back of the head as he walks over to his chair.

There is an awkward silence as they eat. Danny can tell that there is something on Lacey's mind as she runs her fork through her eggs almost as if she is bored. He leans across the table. "Lace, is there something you want to talk to me about?" Lacey looks up from her plate. Danny was looking at her very lovingly. She looked around the room before answering him. She looked at him and smiled sweetly. "This place is beautiful." He nodded. "But." He said. She waited before continuing taking a sip of her juice. "Can we move?" She just stated bluntly. Danny looked at her curiously. "Move?" He chuckled. "Why do you want to move?" She finished eating and got up to take her plate to the sink. Danny got up to follow her. "Lacey, why don't you want to live here?" Standing with her back to him, Lacey was having a problem telling him how uncomfortable she was with the apartment. She finally turned to face him. She put her arms on his shoulders and leaned her head against his chest. "This place is so extravigant. We can't raise a family here." Danny was struck by the word 'family'." He turned to take her in his arms. "Family?"

Lacey smiles. "You want a family? Don't you?" Danny pulls her into a kiss as an answer to her question. "Sure, I want a family." He says gently. She leans her forehead against his. "I just want a place where we can have children. This..." She looks around the room. "This place is for a couple not a family." He looks her in the eye. "Lacey? If you are not happy here, for what ever reason. We can move. I just want you to be happy." Lacey kisses him passionately. "You know..." She says shyly. "it is still early." Danny blushes a little as he scoops her up in his arms and carries her back to the bedroom.

Back the office, Eddie looks sees the Mayor waiting for him. "Mayor Masterson, this is a surprise. What can I do for you?" Kyle isn't in the best of moods. "I got a call from New York. Turns out that Vikram has some more secrets that are coming to light. I just found out that Marna was a front for an even bigger company, Lassiter Corporation. And apparantly Vikram got caught with is hand in the proverbial cookie jar. That money was Vikrams way out smehow. Plus, Danny is now owner of what is left of Marna but I don't think he has given that place any thought." Eddie walks over and sits down at his desk. "So what do you want me to do? Desai is still on his honeymoon. Do you really want me to show up there and tell him that it is over?" Kyle let out a sigh. "We need to put Marna to rest once and for all. To do that we are going to need Danny's help." Eddie couldn't help but disagree more. "Mayor, he's a kid. Just out of high school and newlywed. Isn't there some way we can do this and leave Danny out of it?" Kyle walked over to the door to leave. "I don't think so, not this time. Looks like Vikram's ghost just won't stay gone."


	2. Episode 2

Twisted Season Four Episode Two No So Easy Street

"The more things are different. The more they stay the same." Jo thought to herself as she walked across the campus of New York University. She didn't make any eye contact with the other students. High school wasn't that much different from college except instead of groups of snarky, self absorbed teenagers still trying to figure out puberty. There were now self absorbed young adults that wanted nothing more then to be left alone so that they could their lives in peace without drama. That and partying all night. One of the local fraternities were hazing some pledges by making them walk the campus wearing diapers. That was good for a laugh. She continues to quick walking into the student union. As she looked at the kids gathered there, all she saw were strangers. Not one familiar face, not one person she could call a friend. In the back of the room there was an empty table and noone around. Jo Masterson walked over, set down her bag and took out her sketchbook. Blocking out the world around her as she had done so many times before.

She never looked up and didn't notice that she wasn't alone anymore. "These halls of learning waiting to shape young minds into the creators of tomarrow. Who knows maybe I'll meet the next Einstein, Steve Jobs or Steven Hawking while attending this year." Jo didn't really acknowledge the young mans presence. But she did make a coment. "Good luck with that." The guy set down his backpack on the chair diagonally from him. "Or maybe I'll meet the perfect girl for me who is too busy doodling to take notice that I am standing here." He stared at her. Jo glanced up to see his ear to ear grin. "Rico!" She jumped up and through her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to Columbia?" He didn't let her go. "I didn't like that school. Plus " He squeezed her tighter. "I missed you." He said gently. Just like the night he told her he loved her. When he finally let her go, Jo was beaming a smile. "I'm glad you changed schools. I would be lost with out you." That made Rico smile even brighter.

Back in Green Grove, Mayor Masterson was still looking over some papers that he pulled out from Vikram's mystery box. In a conference room, all the folders were removed from the box. In a stack on one corner was the disk marked with various titles. Even thought he was no longer with the police, Kyle couldn't let this information go. This chess game had board that kept moving and the pieces had minds of their own. One thing he knew for sure was that some how Vikram had set Danny up again to take a fall for Marna and this time no amount of runnning could save him. He took a file and started reading down the words. Inside were the printed Articles about Marna and how Vikram was involved. He moved a page and there was a letter written by Tara Desai to Vikram warning him to stay out of her life. Tara was an author. Her forte was business deals. She had money and she had means to manipulate people in high places to get what she wanted. She had pushed Vikram too far and that is what led to him killing her and framing his son for murder.

He set that file down and picked up another one. Inside this folder were medical records concerning Danny. As he read his eyes grow wide as he notices a familiar name written on some of the paper work. He snaps the file shut and grabs his coat and cell phone. Walking out of the room he looks over to his secretary. "Hold all my calls. I'm going to be out for the rest of the day." Before she could stop him. he was down the stairs and gone. He dailed his phone as he made his way across the parking lot. "Tess? I'm on my way home we need to talk!" He was angry. On the other side of the line, Tess Masterson could hear in his voice the fury going on behind her husbands eyes. As she hung up the phone she knew what he wanted to talk about. He had found out the connection between Danny and Jo. War was coming to the Masterson house and there were no more places she could run to or stop it or talk her way out.

Danny and Lacey were busy packing. Lacey had asked if they could move because she wanted a place to raise a family. That conversation took place over a week ago. Since then, Karen Desai, Danny's mom, found them a new place back in Green Grove. Danny had visited the place once and thought it was perfect to raise a family. Fenced in yard, swing set in the backard, and a large kitchen. There were three bedrooms with a master bedroom with a walk-in shower plus a second bathroom down stairs with a large tub. Big enough for two adults. He smiled as Lacey walked up to him. "All packed." She said, nuzzling him. He looked around the empty flat. "I'm going to miss this place. But no place is home without you." He reached over and kissed her. "Did you find a buyer yet?" Danny giggled. "Nope, and I won't either." Lacey took a step back confused. "You're not selling this place?" He shook his head. "I'm giving it away." He glanced down at his watch. "The new owner should be here any minute." Just then the elevator dinged and out stepped Karen. "Hey guys!" She walked over and hugged Lacey and then Danny who hands her the keys. She looks around. "This place is great."


	3. Episode 3

Twisted Season Four Episode 3 Snake in the Grass

Kyle Masterson has discovered something rather shocking about his family. Papers in a box belonging to the late Vikram Desai reveal that Tess Masterson has been hiding a big secret from her husband the Mayor of Green Grove. Tess sits on the couch as Kyle paces back and forth, waving a document. "You...lied...to...me! Again!" He put a hand to his forehead. "You said you never slept with him. Yet here in black and white. Danny and Jo. And he changed their birth certificates. This whole time when I was Police Chief and we were looking for Danny in Regina's murder. I was looking for Jo's brother? Just explain it to me, why?" Tess was scared and crying. "Karen and I went in to labor at the same time. Karen's baby didn't make it and Vikram suggested that we split the kids up. He took the boy and I took Jo. Since you weren't there it was easy to make everyone believe that I had one child and Karen had one child. Vikram paid off the hospital and presented Danny to her as their son. When you came up to see me I showed you Jo."

"Is Danny Desai my son?" He asked her more calmly. "Right before our wedding, Vikram and I had a fling. You and I got married two days later. I didn't think anything about it until after I gave birth and the baby boy looked like Vikram. Then I put two and two together and figured out what had happened. I'm guessing he's Vikrams and Jo is yours. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't know how. And..." Kyle stopped her right there. "I know that story. I've heard it before. What is with you and children. First their was Samantha, then their was Charlie McBride and now Danny?" Kyle sat down at the bar in the kitchen and sighed. "Does Danny and Karen know the truth?" He looked over his shoulder at Tess. She looked away from him.

"I told them. Karen refuses to believe me. Danny isn't sure what to believe but he said that explains the feelings that him and Jo had for each other. Jo was relieved when she found out." Kyle pounded his fist on the bar causing Tess to jump. "So...everyone knows but me? Thanks Tess. Thank you for trusting me. Your husband." He got up and headed for the door. Tess jumped up and ran after him. "Kyle! I do trust you more than anyone. You have to know that." He looked her up and down as he reached for the door."You sure have a hell of a way of showing it. Good bye Tess." He didn't face her as he spoke. Tears rolled down Tesses cheeks as she realized that this time he might not come home. The life she knew maybe over.

Across town Danny and Lacey Desai are leaving their flat to move back to Green Grove. Danny has given the keys to his mom. Who is looking forward to moving into the penthouse. As they give the place one last look over Lacey has taken Karen asside to speak to her. "Mrs. Desai, I haven't told Danny yet but I think I'm pregnant. I thought I'd let you know first." Karen's eyes grew as wide as dinner plates with the news. She grabbed Lacey almost squeezing the life out of her. "Lacey, you can call me mom. You're my daugther in law now." She looked over at Danny who was patiently waiting for his bride. "I won't say a thing. I just wish I could be there when you tell him." The two women begin laughing loudly as Danny looks at them in confusion. They hug one more time and wave good bye to her as the doors to the elevator closes. Karen walks over to the window and takes in the view. Nothing could ruin this day for her.

As they leave Danny tips the doorman when he helps them into Danny's car. Once they get on their way, he asks Lacey what she and his mom were talking about. Lacey smiles at him shyly. "Just girl talk." He smiles, he knows differently. "Girl talk?" He reaches down and takes hold of Laceys hand and gives it a kiss. She settles against her seat and starts quizzing him about their new home. "So..hubby. Where is this mystery house where we can start a family?" He gives her an embarassed smile. "Now if I tell you then wouldn't that ruin the mystery?" She playfully punches him in the arm. "You'e not going to tell me, are you?" He laughs. "Nope. You're just going to have to be surprised." She bites her lower lip. "You like surprises?" She asks him. "Who doesn't." He replies back. She giggles. "Just checking." The rest of the trip, Danny wonders what is with Lacey and what is she hiding from him.

At the police station, Chief Garrett is looking at his computer screen. When one of the deputies comes into his office with some urgent business. "Chief, you might want to see this?" Outside in the main office a television is broadcasting a news report about a disturbance during the trial of Marilyn Rossi.

"Havok in the courtroom as sources say that former investigator Marilyn Rossi has disappeared from custody and is now at large somewhere in Green Grove. We will have more as this story develops."

Garrett can't believe his ears. "Why am I just now hearing about Marilyn Rossi. I want an APB posted now. We have to get her back into custody asap. I'll call the Mayor and advise him to the situation. I want all available units out looking for her. Myer's call Albany and get me a chopper in the air. MOVE PEOPLE!" Eddie goes back into his office. "What is she thinking? This isn't part of the plan." He thinks to himself. He reaches for the phone when Masterson walks into his office. "Eddie, I heard the radio on the way over. Is it true, Marilyn escaped." Eddied nodded to the Mayor. "How could you let this happen?" Chief Garrett tired to calm Kyle down. "Look, Mayor, I got every available man out there looking for her. I have a helicopter on the way. Don't worry. We will get her." Kyle pulled out his cell. Eddie was curious who he was calling. "Anything else I should know, Kyle?" There are no answer on the end of the line. Kyle turned to answer Eddie. "I was calling Danny. He should know that Marilyn is out there. Him and Lacey could be in really danger." He left the office with Garrett following behind him. Garrett looked over at Myers who had just gotten of the phone with Albanu about the helicopter. "Chief, bird will be in the air in about ten minutes." Kyle kept his quick pace until he got to his car. Eddie called out to him. "Mayor? Where are you going" As he climbed in the drivers seat he answered. "To find Danny!"


	4. Episode 4

Twisted Season Four Episode Four Silence is Deadly

Chief Eddie Garrett has all units out looking for Marilyn Rossi. She escaped custody earlier that day while making an appearence in the Green Grove court house. Noone knows where she is or of she is still in the city. The Mayor, Kyle Masterson, has left his office to find Danny Desai, the young newlywed and possible target of Rossi. Plus, he feels the need to protect Danny not only because of the ealier circumstances but recent news about the fact that he is the twin brother of his daughter, Jo. This makes Danny family in his book and he will do what ever he can to protect the kid from harm.

Meanwhile Danny is with his new wife, Lacey. The newlyweds are on their way to the house that Danny got because Lacey didn't think the flat was a proper place to start a family. Through their entire journey back to the city from Manhattan, Danny has teased hisnew bride on the house. He is hoping she will be surprised at the preparations he has made to the house. Before heading there, Danny has stopped at the diner to get a bite to eat. When he sees a very disturbing news report from New York.

"An unknown woman has been found unconsious in an upscale apartment on the cities east side. The NYPD hasn't released the name of the individual until family can be notified. The women is in critical condition at local hospital. There is no word yet if the police have any suspects or if the victim knows her assailent. We will have more on this story as it developes." A waitress turns the channel before the local news report comes on. "I hope that lady is alright. Who would do such a thing?" Lacey asks Danny. Something inside of him makes Danny reach for his phone. He dials his mothers number but there is a busy signal. He sets his phone down on the table. "Danny? Are you alright?" Lacey puts her hand on his. He looks up at her and smiles. "I'm fine. I just forgot to tell my mother something." He motions over to the waitress and orders some onion rings. Lacey gets a milkshake and a hamburger. Danny is surprised by what she is eating. "Are you a little hungry?" He saids sarcastically. She smiles. "I guess I'm just hungry. You kind of wore me out this morning after breakfast." Danny smiles, embarrassed.

At Manhatten General, a middle aged women is in the emergency room because of her injuries. She is later moved to intensive care. There is an officer outside her door. They have her stable for now. Across town at the Masterson house the phone rings. "Hello?" Tess answered the phone. "Is this Tess Masterson?" The voice said on the other end. "Yes, who is this?" She asked the mystery person. "Mrs. Masterson, I'm Doctor Lee in the intensive care unit of Manhatten General. There is a woman here that has you listed as an emergency contact." Tess' heart sank. Her mind thought of who that could be and her eyes began welling. "I'll be there soon." She hung up the phne, grabbed her keys and headed to NY. The only thing she could think of was that something has happened to Jo. She tried to call Kyle but her call has gone to voice mail.

College life has gotten better for Jo Masterson ever since she has been joined by Rico Rollins. They have found a new place off campus to enjoy together. A hole-in-the-wall much like the diner in Green Grove. They found a booth in the back and start studying. Before long their study session is distrubed by a visitor in the for of Tyler Lewis. "Hey guys!" Rico moves over an sits next to Jo. Tyler sits across from them. "What do you want, Tyler"? Jo asks him annoyed. Tyler is taken aback from her attitute. "I would thought you'd be glad to see me, Jo?" Rico sighs. "Well we aren't. If you cared about her you wouldn't have left her like you did after she lost your baby." Jo slams her book shut. "Go the hell away, Tyler." She tells him. "Seeing you makes me sick." Her message is recieved clearly as Tyler gets up and gets ready to leave. "I didn't know that you felt that way, Jo. I'll leave you alone. Nice seeing you again." He turns and walks away. Jo's phone starts ringing. She looks down and sees her mom is calling her. "Mom?" Tess is having trouble speaking. "Mom, slow down. What's wrong? Has something happened?" Tess isn't making much sense. "Jo, I got a phone call from a doctor in Manhattan about a young woman in the ICU."

"I was her contact information. I thought that you'd been hurt. Are you alright?" Jo was a little confused by the conversation but was able to calm her mother down. "Yeah, mom I'm fine. I'm here studying with Rico." Tess sighed with relief. "But if you're with Rico then who is in the ICU?" Jo looked over at Rico. "Do you need me to come with you to the hospital, Mom?" Tess wasn't sure. "Honey, I'll talk to you after I find out more. Take care of yourself." She hung up the phone. "Who else would call my mom in an emergency?" Jo asked Rico. "Who did she say was there?" He replied to her. "She said it was a young woman. All I know is that my mother is on her way to Manhattan." "I think we need to go see what is going on." Rico climbed out of the booth followed by Jo. "I'll drive, you." Rico tells her as they leave their new place.

Kyle has tried callling Danny but he isn't answering his cell phone. He sees Tess has called him but right now he isn't in the mood to talk to her. He is still angry with her about the secret she kept from him. He isn't sure where Danny is but he is heading over to his house hoping that Karen might be able to steer him in the young mans direction.

Danny has asks Lacey to cover her eyes as he gets close to the house. They park in the street as the moving van parks in the driveway. Danny helps his bride out of the car and gives her a piggy back ride to the door. He opens the front door and carries her across. "Open your eyes." He tells Lacey gently. Lacey is all smiles until she realizes where they are. "Danny? THIS house? This is your house." Danny looks around. "You said that you wanted a home to raise children. There is a swing set in the back. And the yard is huge." Lacey looked arounnd and then bites her lower lip. "I know, but THIS house. Your aunt was murdered here. Do you really think this is a good idea?" Danny took her by the hand and lead her to a room over by the stairs. He opened the door and inside the room was a crib, changing station and a rocking chair with a large bow on the top. Lacey couldn't believe her eyes. "Danny...it's perfect." He led her over to the rocking chair and motioned for her to sit down.

He ran a hand over the arm rest. "This belonged to my grandmother. My mother sat in this chair and rocked me to sleep. She wanted me to have it so that I could do the same. She gave it to me as a house warming gift." Lacey started to cry. She slowly stood up and put her arms around her husband. Danny spole to her quietly. "I know about what happened here. When I married you I promised to give myself to you completely. I can't do that if I am constantly running fro my past. I want to fill this house with the laughter of children." He took a step away from her and looked deeply into her eyes. "Our children." He pulled Lacey into a passionate kiss. She loved Danny's kisses and could have stood there forever but she had something pressing to tell him. "Danny? This room is amazing! There is everything here for when we start having kids. You thought of everything." She walked over to the crib and wound the mobile. She stood for a second and listened to the music. Danny walked over and slid his hands around her waist. "I can't wait to hear the pitter patter of little feet." He was smiling from ear to ear. Lacey bit her lower lip and started to giggle. Danny was confused and turned her to face him. "What's so funny? I thought you wanted to start a family?" She took his hand and placed it on her tummy. She looked down at his hand then back up at him coyly. "Maybe sooner then you think." She said to him playfully.

Danny Desai's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Are you?" Lacey nodded. "Yup, you're gonna be a daddy." Danny dropped to his knees and kissed her belly. Lacey started laughing because his kisses tickle. When he finally stood back up, Danny looked her in the face and said, "I love you, Mrs. Desai. You have made me so happy." His eyes were full of tears. He pulled her close and held her tight. There moment could have lasted all night but their happiness was interuppted by the sound of banging on the door. "It's probably the movers." He laughed. "I forgot they were out side in the driveway." He motioned for her to sit and he would be right back. He kissed her cheek and went to answer the door.

He didn't bother looking out the security hatch. Looking down, "Look, sorry guys. I just found out the wife was..." When he looked up he was expecting to see the moving crew but instead standing there was Green Grove's Mayor, Kyle Masterson. "Oh, Mr. Mayor. What can I do for you?" Kyle spoke hurridly. "Danny, are you alone?" Is Karen with you?" He pushed his way into the house past Danny. "Calm down, Kyle. What's wrong?" Lacey could hear them and came out to see what was going on. Kyle saw here. "Oh, hello Lacey. I need you to come with me now!" Danny shut the door and stepped over to Lacey. "We're not going anywhere until you tell me what is going on." Danny sat on the stairs and Lacey sat next to him. Kyle wiped a hand across his forehead. "Look, this morning Marilyn Rossi escaped from the courthouse. Eddie has all units out looking for her. But we don't know where she is or if she is still in Green Grove. What we do know is that she is working for a group that was using Marna Inc as a front to launder money for, a company called Lassiter Corporation." Danny shrugged. "Never heard of it. What does this have to do with me?" Kyle walked over an looked out a wndow. "We think she is coming to finish what she started before. She killed Regina and she sent Charlie McBride to that church to kill you and Vikram. She was planning to double cross him after getting rid of Gloria. She was going to tie up loose ends then make her escape. Eddie is sending over some officers to take you into protective custody."

Danny stood up. He was angry that his life was finally starting to resemble some form of normalicy and now this happens. "Look, Kyle. I don't want anything to do with Marna or Marilyn. You can have officers sitting out side my house but we aren't leaving. I just found out that I'm going to be a father." Kyle signed at the younger man. "There won't be any celebrating of Rossi gets a hold of you. I know you want to protect your family. I get that. But I need to protect MY family and that includes you, Danny." Danny looked over at Kyle with a look of complete confusion. "What are you talking about? Since when am I your family?" Lacey stood up next to Danny. "Mayor Masterson?" Kyle was getting annoyed with their hesitance. "I found some papers in a box of Vikrams things. Turns out that my wife has been keeping secrets from me. I know about you being Jo's twin, Danny. Jo is my concern and so are you. Now don't argue with me. Let's go!"

Kyle reached for the door. "No!" Danny said. "I am tired of being at the center of everything wrong with this town. Let her come and I'll finish this for good." Lacey turned to him. "Danny? She will try to kill you. I think the Mayor is right. Let's let the police handle this." Kyle couldn't agree more. "Listen to her, Danny. Your wife has the right idea. Lacey? Can you stay with your mother for awhile?" Lacey was sure that would work. "Let me call my mom and let her know what is going on." She looked over at Danny. "You should call your mom and let her know too." Even though he was fed up with running, Danny gave into Lacey. He had to think of her and the baby now. Danny reached for his phone when it started to buzz. "I turned it to vibrate so that we'd be alone." The call said Tess. "It's Tess." Kyle looked at the screen. "She is probably looking for me." Said Kyle. "I won't return her calls. Danny answered. "Hey Tess. What's up?" Horror crosses Desai's face at what Tess tells him. "Wait...what...where...when...I'm on my way." He turns to Lacey. "Go with Kyle. I have to get to Manhattan General. My mother is in intensive care. She was found in her flat, unconscience." Kyle shook his head. "Karen? Is she going to be alright?" Danny headed out the door. "They don't know. I'll call when I know more." He reached in his pocket for his keys. Beep, Beep then...BOOM. The car explodes. Lacey screams. "DANNY!"


	5. Episoder 5

Twisted Season Four Episode Five The Start of Something Big

Lacey runs out the front door with Kyle right behind her. Danny lay conscience on the front lawn. Kyle takes out his cell phone and calls for an ambulance when he notices the guys missing from the moving truck. They are nowhere near the truck or the house. They seemed to have vanished. Lacey is more worried about her husband. "Danny! Danny!" She yells at him, crying. Desai is unmoving. Kyle reaches down and feels Danny's neck. "He's alive. The shock from the explosion must have knocked him out." Lacey sighs with relief. It wasn't before long when Danny starts coughing. "Danny, take it easy." Kyle tells him. Lacey hugs him. "Are you alright?" Danny starts rubbing his head as he looks over at the Porsche which continues to burn. "I don't think insurance will cover that." Lacey punches his arm. "That's not funny." Kyle laughs. "Good to see you haven't lost your sense of humor." Danny tries to stand. Kyle helps him to his feet.

Sirens can be heard in the distance. "You still need my help?" Danny asks Masterson. The mayor nods. "What do you want me to do?" Kyle looks over to Lacey. Danny watches his car burn. "Lacey, I don't know how long this will take but I am going to end this for us." He put his hand on her stomach. Kyle notices his gesture. "I forgot to congratulate you." They look and smile at each other. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of him." Kyle tells her. Danny gives her a kiss. Kyle motions over to his car. "I can give you a ride." They both laugh.

Meanwhile Tess has arrived at Manhattan General and is looking for Karen, who was brought in some time earlier. After waiting several minutes, a nurse comes to her and takes her to Mrs. Desai's room. Tess can't believe her eyes at what Karen looks like. Her face is covered in bruises. One of her eyes is swollen shut. There is dried blood on her mouth. Tess can't help but feel a little sick to her stomach. Karen adjust a little in her bed and groans. She sees Tess and tries to smile. "Karen, try not to move. Who did this to you." Karen winces in pain. Her words are barely audible. "I don't know. It happened too fast. I didn't get a good look at the person." Tess tries her best to comfort her. "How's Danny?" Karen asks weakly. "He is on his way. He should be here soon." She pulled up the chair next the bed. "I'm sorry, Tess." Karen said. "I just couldn't call Danny." "I understand...Shhh...you need to rest." Tess tells her. "I'll let you know when Danny gets here." Karen closes her eyes.

Eddie was furious. Their plans that have taken months to come to fruition are starting to crumble all because Marilyn couldn't wait. All he can think about is finding her and getting her back under control. The bombing at the Desai house is going to make finding her a little harder and spread him thin. A knock on the door of his office causes him to turn and see a young woman holding a briefcase. "Can I help you?" He asks as she comes in and shuts the door. "actually, Mr. Garrett, I'm here to help you." Eddie leaned against his desk. Her words sparked her curiosity. "Help me? How can you help me?" She snickered as she sat down. "Mr. Garrett, I represent a group of people who are very interested in helping you find this escapee of yours." Garrett walked past her to the door. "I'm sorry but I don't have time to talk right now. Make an appointment with the duty officer and we can discuss this then." Laughing, the mystery woman grabbed her suitcase and left. She looked over her shoulder at Eddie. "We will talk sooner than you think." Eddie just shook his head.

Lacey gives Danny a kiss before he leaves to go with Kyle. "She will be safe here. Don't worry, Danny." Judy tells her son in law. "Thanks mom." He smiles at her. He looks Lacey in the eye. " We'll get through this. We are going to be a normal family. Don't worry." He kisses her then climbs in the truck with Kyle and they pull away. Lacey turns to her mom, crying. Judy hugs her daughter. "Lacey, what's wrong?" Lacey looks up at her mother. "I told Danny about the baby. Mom...I've seen that look on his face before.. I'm scared for him." She sets her head on Judy's chest. "Everything will be alright. I have faith in Danny to do the right thing. He's proven himself tine and time again. Come on." They go inside the Porters home and shut the door.

In the truck, Danny won't look at Kyle. "I need to see if my mom is alright." Kyle shakes his head. "I"m taking you there. now. We need to discuss a few things." Danny just stared out the window. "What things? The fact that Rossi just tried to kill me or that some how she got to my mom and now she is in a hospital bed? I'm going to stop her and this Lassiter Corporation. I've had it with these shadow companies messing my life up. I just go back on track after dealing with Vikram, my dad. I can't live my life like him. I refuse too." Kyle looked over at Danny. Desai was a young man just out of his teens yet he acted more adult then half the population of Green Grove. Something in Danny's voice worried the Mayor. Kyle has seen Danny angry. This time he knew that Danny was going to make good on his threat to end Marna and Lassiter for good but a what price?


	6. Episode 6

Twisted Season 4 Episode 6 Mother and Son Moments

Before long Jo and Rico arrived at Manhattan General where Karen Desai is resting comfortably. Tess sees the two kids and leaves the room to talk to them. "Is Mrs. Desai alright?" Jo asks her mom. Tess shakes her head 'yes'. "Could she tell you why this happened or who did it?" Rico questioned her. "Karen said that everything happened to fast. She has no idea why this happened." Rico turned and looked in the room. He didn't like hospitals and being there made him feel uneasy. Tess turned her attention back to Jo. "There really isn't anything you can do here. Danny is on his way with Kyle. They should be here any minute if you want to wait and talk to him." Jo and Rico walked into Karen's room with Tess. Rico went to look out the window while Jo pulled a chair up beside Karen's bedside. Tess stood at the foot of the bed.

Danny grew more restless as he rode to the hospital with Kyle. They blew through traffic even though Kyle wasn't an officer anymore. He had called in a favor with the NYPD and got an escort to help get there faster. Eddie was busy trying to catch Marilyn Rossi before she had the chance to strike out again. Kyle tried getting more information from Danny on why his mother was a target. "Danny? If there is anything you're not telling me. Now would be a good time to fill me in." Danny didn't even stop looking out the window. His mind was on the recent news given to him by Lacey. He was going to be a father. His life has changed so dramatically in the last few months. This latest issue with Rossi has pushed him over the edge. First injuring his mother and then bombing his car. Kyle was concerned with his silence. He really wanted to know what Desai was thinking. "Are you listening to me? DANNY!" Kyle called to him. Still there was no reply from his passenger.

After a nearly silent drive, Danny finally spoke. "I thought the Feds took down Marna? How is it that they are still able to harrass me and my family?" Kyle was impressed with the question. Danny wasn't even twenty years old yet he was thinking like that of a much older man. "I thought the same thing until I found out about Lassiter. Apparently, they were planning to use Green Grove as a way to get drugs into New York. Your father found out about their plan and that is why he went underground. Jack Taylor as you know worked for Vikram and also for Lassiter. He was supposed to get rid of him." Danny looked over at Kyle. "Are you telling me that Vikram, my father, was actually good guy? I find that hard to believe. My dad , if anything, was a self-serving, manipulative, son-of-a-bitch that only looked out for himself." Kyle chucked. "You won't get an arguement from me. Vikram was alot of things and 'a good guy' I doubt was one of them." Danny chuckled in agreement. "I wonder what they were doing at my mom's place? Could they have been looking for something?" Kyle couldn't answer that question.

They pulled into the hospital parking lot. "I'm going to drop you off and see if I can find any answers to your questions. Be careful Danny." Desai saluted as Kyle pulled away. He didn't notice the figure watching from a parked car near the back of the lot. He walked up to the receptionist who told him the floor his mothers room was on. He pulled out his cell as he rode up the elevator. "Hello Lacey?" He exhaled at the sound of her voice. "Everything alright there?" He waited for reply. Lacey was also glad to hear his voice. " Any news about your mom?" Danny watched the levels on the elevator count to his floor "I just got here. I'll call and let you know what I find out. Take care of yourself. and Lacey I love you." On the other end of the line, Lacey stood in the living room at her parents house. "Come back to me soon. I love you too Danny." Desai smiled as he hung up the phone.

The elevator door opened with at 'DING" and standing on the other side is Jo. She stepped back and let Danny leave the car before putting her arms around him. "Hey." She said. "I'm sorry about your mom." He held her tightly. "I know." He stepped away from her. She took his hand and led him to Karen's room. Rico came out and shook his hand. "I'm sorry this happened to Mrs. Desai." Danny nodded in acknowledgement. Tess also leaves the room to give him a hug. "How are you holding up?" Danny just shrugged and walked past her into his moms room. Karen groaned as she tried getting comfortble. She slowly opened her eyes. "Danny?" She said weakly. Danny leaned in close to her and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm here mom. Everything will be alright. I'll find who did this to you." He lightly brushed some hair out of her face. He smiled at her. "I know what you and Lacey was talking about. She told me about the baby. Should I start calling you 'Grandmother'?" From out in the hallway, Tess could hear his conversation. Jo looked at Rico in excitement. "Did I hear him right? Lacey's pregnant? I'm going to be an Aunt?" She hugged Rico who was also thrilled with the news. Tess too found it hard to contain her enthusiasm over the news. They tried keeping quiet while Danny talked to Karen.

"Are you wanting a boy or a girl?" He laughed. "I want my mother out of the hospital first." Karen tried to smile even though she was in pain. "Don't make me laugh." She tells he son. Danny sits next to her. "Don't worry mom there will be plenty of time to talk about the baby. You just get better." He stood up and walked out where Tess, Jo and Rico waited. "I'll be right back." He said. Karen slowly started to drift off again. He had a look of worry on his face. "Danny? So did we hear you right? You and Lacey are going to have a baby? That is wonderful news!" Danny smiled embarrassed. "Well, Lacey is having the baby. I'm just there for moral support." Rico chuckled and then excused himself for a second leaving the girls to congratulate Danny on pending fatherhood.


	7. Episode 7

Twisted Season 4 Episode 1 Bump In The Road

Green Grove Police Station has been quiet lately. The crime rate in the city has hit a slow period and the new Chief of Police is settling into his office. Eddie Garrett was appointed to the position by the Mayor Kyle Masterson soon after his election. Kyle seems to enjoy his new position as Mayor. Little does he know that his job is going to get a lot harder in the coming months. At the Correctional Facility, Chief Garett waits for them to bring him a special prisoner. A slender red headed woman in an orange jumpsuit is escorted into the visitation room by a guard to the last station away from the other inmates.

"Hello, Marilyn." Eddie says to her. Marilyn Rossi isn't amused. "How's it going, Chief?" She asks him with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Eddie smiles. "You wear that well." She looks down at herself then back up at Eddie. "Didn't you hear? Orange is the new black." The Chief let out a laugh. "You know why I'm here?" She smirks raising an eyebrow. "Congical visit?" Garrett blushes. "Do you really think I am here for THAT?" She shrugs. "You screwed me when I first came here to Mayberry, why quit now?" Eddie sighed. "I had nothing to do with you getting caught. That was Gloria and if she would have kept her mouth shut like I told her too. None of this would have happened and you would be on a plane to whereever." Maryiln lights up a cigarette. The Cheif reminds her that the facility is a no smoking zone. She doesn't put the stick out. "What are you going to do? Arrest me?" She taps the ashes into the floor.

"I hear the Desai boy got married to that Porter girl. Lacey. She's a pretty one. Too bad the honey moon is going to be over sooner then they expect." Eddie can't help being annoyed with her. "Are we going to talk about plan or talk about Danny getting married?" She leans into the glass. "The plan wasn't my idea. Plus, we should have never trusted Vikram. He has always been willing to let other people hang for his crimes. He got what he deserved with Danny. Karma's a bitch." Eddie raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Marilyn leaned back into her seat. ''Danny killed Vikram. The McBride kid called me right after it happened. He saw everything. The Mayor's kid, Jo, brought me a note from Danny to arrange a meeting with Vikram. I called Desai then I called McBride. I told Charlie to kill them both. I guess Danny took care of Vikram for us. Wasn't expecting the Masterson girl to be there." Eddie looked down at his file. "So, you sent Vikram to Danny hoping that he would get killed?" She tossed the cigarette on to the floor and stepped on it to put it out. "I knew Danny wanted answers and Vikram told me if Danny tried to contact him to let him know. I was just doing what I was told." She was very sure of herself.

Eddie shook his head. "Well looks like Danny will get away with killing Vikram since Charlie is dead and there isn't any proof to support that Danny deliberately killed his dad. There isn't a motive on the part of Desai's kid." Marilyn shook her head. "The money? I know that he left that kid ten million dollars in case something happened. How much more motive do you need?" A guard appears behind Rossi. "Your time is up." She slowly turns so the guard can put handcuffs on her. He notices the cigarette butt and the ashes on the floor. She just smiles. She looks over her shoulder at Garrett. "Have fun, Chief." She shouts as she is led back to her cell. Garrett stands to leave when his phone rings. "Hello? I'm on my way."

Daylight fills the flat where the newlyweds Danny and Lacey Desai spent their honeymoon. Danny is in the kitchen making breakfast. He takes time to step over to the bedroom. Lacey was still asleep. He feels like pinching himself but he doesn't want to wake up if this is a dream. He turns back to his cooking and reaches in the fridge for some OJ. Before he can turn back around, Lacey slids her hand across his middle and sets her chin on his shoulder. "Good Morning." She whispers in his ear. He leans back to give her a kiss. "Good Morning, how did you sleep?" She bites her lower lip and answers him coyly. "You didn't let me." He turns back around and just smiles. He hands her the carton so he can get some glasses out of the cupboard. He sets down the glasses so Lacey can fill them. He carries their plates to the table and she has their drinks. He sets down her plate and pulls out her chair. "Mrs. Desai?" He says motioning to the seat. She giggles and playfully thanks him as she sits down. He kisses her on the back of the head as he walks over to his chair.

There is an awkward silence as they eat. Danny can tell that there is something on Lacey's mind as she runs her fork through her eggs almost as if she is bored. He leans across the table. "Lace, is there something you want to talk to me about?" Lacey looks up from her plate. Danny was looking at her very lovingly. She looked around the room before answering him. She looked at him and smiled sweetly. "This place is beautiful." He nodded. "But." He said. She waited before continuing taking a sip of her juice. "Can we move?" She just stated bluntly. Danny looked at her curiously. "Move?" He chuckled. "Why do you want to move?" She finished eating and got up to take her plate to the sink. Danny got up to follow her. "Lacey, why don't you want to live here?" Standing with her back to him, Lacey was having a problem telling him how uncomfortable she was with the apartment. She finally turned to face him. She put her arms on his shoulders and leaned her head against his chest. "This place is so extravigant. We can't raise a family here." Danny was struck by the word 'family'." He turned to take her in his arms. "Family?"

Lacey smiles. "You want a family? Don't you?" Danny pulls her into a kiss as an answer to her question. "Sure, I want a family." He says gently. She leans her forehead against his. "I just want a place where we can have children. This..." She looks around the room. "This place is for a couple not a family." He looks her in the eye. "Lacey? If you are not happy here, for what ever reason. We can move. I just want you to be happy." Lacey kisses him passionately. "You know..." She says shyly. "it is still early." Danny blushes a little as he scoops her up in his arms and carries her back to the bedroom.

Back the office, Eddie looks sees the Mayor waiting for him. "Mayor Masterson, this is a surprise. What can I do for you?" Kyle isn't in the best of moods. "I got a call from New York. Turns out that Vikram has some more secrets that are coming to light. I just found out that Marna was a front for an even bigger company, Lassiter Corporation. And apparantly Vikram got caught with is hand in the proverbial cookie jar. That money was Vikrams way out smehow. Plus, Danny is now owner of what is left of Marna but I don't think he has given that place any thought." Eddie walks over and sits down at his desk. "So what do you want me to do? Desai is still on his honeymoon. Do you really want me to show up there and tell him that it is over?" Kyle let out a sigh. "We need to put Marna to rest once and for all. To do that we are going to need Danny's help." Eddie couldn't help but disagree more. "Mayor, he's a kid. Just out of high school and newlywed. Isn't there some way we can do this and leave Danny out of it?" Kyle walked over to the door to leave. "I don't think so, not this time. Looks like Vikram's ghost just won't stay gone."


	8. Episode 8

Twisted Season 4 Episode 8

Things are starting to get back to normal in Green Grove. Karen Desai is being released from the hospital and Danny is taking her home. Lacey, Jo, Rico and Tess are at the flat straighting things up ever since someone trashed her apartment looking for the necklace. Danny arrives with Karen and helps her off of the elevator and on to the couch. He is upset that she won't come back to his house where he can take care of her. Even though Marilyn Rossi is behind bars, Danny can't shake the feeling that things are not as calm as they seem. Lacey thinks he is just nervous because of the baby. Jo and Rico smile and wave as they leave.

"I'll be alright, Danny. You need to head home. Your wife looks tired." Karen says to her son. "Yeah Danny. Go on. I'll take over if Karen needs anything." Tess walks over and pats him on the back. "If you're sure. I don't want to leave you if you still need me." Danny tells her. Lacey takes him by the arm. "Come on. Mom will be fine. I'm sure Tess will take good care of her." She leads him to the elevator. He turns and waves. Tess and Karen return their wave. With her meds starting to kick in, Karen decides to take a nap. Tess gets her a pillow and a blamket. She is out before Tess returns from the bedroom.

An hour has passed. Jo and Rico are at the dorms studying for exams when Jo begins to think about the recent events that took place. Maybe it's becase they are twins or that they are that close but she too can't help feel that something is very wrong and Danny is still danger. She sits staring into her texbook silently. Rico takes notice of her behavior. "Jo? What's wrong?" She jumps at his question. Rico giggles at her reaction. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." She looks over at him, confused. "What do you mean?" She asks him. He is surprised by the question. "Jo, you were totally oned out there for a second. Is everything alright?" She bites her lower lip. "It's the thing about the necklace and Marilyn taking you at gunpoint. Something about that is bother ing me." Rico, whose been sitting at her table gets up and walks around her living room. He is thinking. Jo continues thinking out loud. "What makes that necklace so special?" She looks over at Rico.

"Did she say anything to you?" Rico shook his head. "If she did. I don't remember it. I was too busy trying not to get shot. She did have a gun to my back." Jo shok her head. "There has to be something that we are missng. Just for her to go to all that trouble over a piece of jewelry. There has to be something else to that necklace." Rico stopped in midstep and snapped his fingers. "I just thought of something. What if that necklace is like a key or something. And she needed it for access to something?" Jo agreed. "That has to be it but it's too big for a key." Rico thought about the fact she was right. Then he countered her statement. "How about this? What if there is some kind of micro chip in the necklace that opens up a computer program?" Jo slowly rose to her feet, pushing the table out of the way. "Oh..My..God..." She gasps. "Rico? Where is the necklace right now?" He shrugged. "I think Danny has it, why?" She goes to pick up her phone. "I need to call my dad. Rico, I think I know why I can't shake this feeling that something bad is going to happen."

Across town, Chief Eddie Garrett is finishing up some paperwork in his office when he receives a phone call. "Chief Garrett speaking." The voice on the other end spoke very hushed and quickly. "I know. Rossi went rouge. The Taylors are locked up. I can't touch them. Any news about the necklace. Did you find out anything?" The voice on the other end was silent for a moment. "I understand. What about the brothers? They didn't kill Vikram's son like they were supposed to." Eddie sighed. "You don't know what you're asking of me. Yes. I can get close to him but he isn't going to go down that easy." Eddie stopped and made sure that noone was listening at his door. Luckly, the office was light on staff since Halloween was on a weekend. Didn't look like anyone was there to hear him. Eddie went back to talking on the phone. He finished his converation and grabbed his keys and headed to city hall. Within minutes he was at Kyle's office. "Can I get a minute, Mr. Mayor?"

Kyle looked up. "Sure, Eddie. What can I do for you?" Eddie walked in a sat down in front of Kyle's desk. "I just need you signature on some paper work. Plus I need to talk to you about the budget for next year." Kyle smiled as he took a file folder from Garrett. Eddie couldn't sit still. He acted like a five year old in church. Masterson couldn't help but notice. "Something on your mind, Eddie?" Garrett smiled. "That obvious?" He was a little embarrassed. "Kyle? How long have we know each other?" Kyle scratched his chin. "Well quite a few, I suppose. At least five for sure. Why you ask?" Garrett got up to leave. "Just curious I guess." He answered Kyle. "Well thanks for the signatures. I'm heading home. We can talk about the budget tomarrow. Later Mr. Mayor." With that Eddie left. Kyle sat watching him then got up and continued to see where he went. Grabbing his jacket, Masterson headed to the District Attorneys office.

Jo was dialing her dad but the phone rang and there was no answer. She left him a message to call back but that didn't keep her from getting worried. Rico watched her pace and went and put his arms around her. She was scared for her father and worried about what might happen to Danny. "I think we should call Danny and tell him about the chip inside the necklace." Rico already had out his phone. "Danny? It's Rico. Hey, do you have your aunts necklace?" A look of concern slowly crossed Rico's face as he spoke to Desai. "So you gave it to Eddie?" Jo shot Rico a look of disbelief. "Alright, Jo and I will be right over." Rico hung up and turned to Jo. "He gave to necklace to Eddie. And Eddie is supposed to pass it along to the Feds as evidence against Marilyn Rossi." Jo snapped his fingers. "How much do you want to bet that Eddie never intended to turn over the necklace?" Rico was already headin out of the door as she spoke. "We need to get over to Danny's. Try calling your dad again."

Inside City Hall the offices were empty and for all practical purposes the entire building. Seems that he missed the D.A. and everyone had gone home. He wasn't happy that he didn't get to talk about former Mayor Rollins but tomarrow was another day. Kyle could feel his phone buzzing in his coat pocket. The screen read missed call from Jo. Seeing her name was curious but not uncommon, Kyle called her back. "Hey honey sorry I missed your call. I had to fill out some paperwork for Eddie." He was silent as Jo told him of her and Rico's suspicions. "Eddie? Are you sure?" Kyle asked his daughter. "And you think he's behind everything?" With that statement he felt something in his back. Kyle slowly turned around to see Eddie with a gun pointed at him. "Hang up." Eddie instructed the Mayor. "Jo, let me call you back. Something's come up."


	9. Episode 9

Twisted Season 4 Episode 9 Broken

"I'm sorry it had to be this way." Eddie said as he motioned with the gun for the Mayor to start walking. "I really liked you, Kyle." Masterson shook his head. "How long, Eddie?" Garrett didn't answer him as they slowly left the building. Outside the town was deserted because night had begun to fall. Kyle glanced over his shoulder as he walked and nearly fell stepping off the curb. "Get in the car." Garrett instructed him. "We need to take a little drive." The smirk on his face spoke volumes. "Why, Eddie? Why this charade to me, the town and you're fellow police officers?" Kyle asked him. Eddie looked around to make sure they haven't been seen by anyone.

"If Marilyn's plan would have worked I wouldn't have to kill Danny and frame you for it." Eddie confided. "I always thought her plans were bunk anyway. You'd think she'd quit while she was ahead. But No! She just had to fall for your trap with Gloria Crane. She could have killed Vikram but No! She just had to set up his meeting with Danny. And then there is Danny." Eddie shook his head. Kyle looked down at the gun. Eddie smiled then cocked the revolver. "It isn't farther. Danny's place is just up the street." Kyle had to think quickly. "Eddie, you know that Danny is going to be a father. Lacey is pregnant." There was silence from Garrett.

After a few seconds he spoke, "that has to complicate matters. Doesn't it?" The Mayor looked over at him. "You're not going to kill a woman and her baby, are you?" Eddie couldn't hide his anger at Kyle's implication. "Just be quiet, Kyle." Eddie looked out the window. "Here we are." He said. Inside the house, Danny is on the phone with Jo. "Are you sure? I'll head over there then. Jo, everything will be alright." Danny looks over to Lacey. "I've had enough of this! I'm ending it!" His words scared Lacey. Danny goes into the kitchen, under the sink, he pulls out an oak looking box. Inside is a snub nose revolver. Lacey gasps. "Danny? When did you get that." Desai kisses her on the top of the head. "Call the police! Stay inside." He heads for the door when he sees Kyle's car. Danny hides the gun down the back of his pants and covers it with his shirt.

Across town, Jo and Rico are on their way to Danny's. "Danny said that everything will be ok. But I don't believe him." Rico glanced over to her. "What makes you say that?" Jo bit her lip. "His tone. I think Danny is going to do something he might regret." Rico shook his head. "The guy can't get a break. And now Lacey is expecting. Talk about pressure. It's enough to push anyone." Jo was worried about both of them, Lacey and Danny. Lacey was now like the sister she never had. Danny was her big brother. Her twin brother. "How did we miss that everything was pointing to Eddie." Rico shrugged. "I guess that boyish charm worked it's magic on everyone." Jo nodded. Garrett did have an innocent face and he was her dad's right hand man through everything. She stared out the window and prayed that they would get to Danny's soon.

Kyle and Eddie got out of the car when they saw Danny come out of the house. "Mr. Mayor, Chief Garrett? What do I owe the honor of your visit?" Even though Kyle was standing in front of Eddie, Desai could see that Kyle had a gun to his back. Eddie answered him. "Why don't we go back inside Danny. We need to talk to you about your dad. Some new information has come to light and we need your help sorting it out." Eddie nudged Kyle. "Yeah. This is just standard. Shouldn't take long." Danny shook his head in agreement, acting like he didn't suspect. "Anything I can do to help. But let's talk out here. Lacey is inside taking a nap. From inside the house Lacey looks out from a window to see the exchange outside. She can see the gun. Leaving the window she goes to the nursery and shut the door, locking it. Even though every part of her would rather be outside with Danny.

Rico and Jo slowly pull up. Garrett turns to look over at the new arrivals when Kyle punches him and goes for the gun. Before Garrett can shoot Kyle a shot rings out and Eddie falls. Rico slowly lifts Jo up after diving on top of her in the car. Kyle looks over to see Danny holding out a gun of his own. He is shaking and yelling. "No More!" He keeps repeating this as Kyle slowly makes his way up the lawn towards Desai. "Put down the gun Danny. It's over son." Danny doesn't move. Against the car, Eddie groans as he lift his gun. Kyle dives out of way as Danny shoots two more times. Hearing the gunshots, Lacey runs out screaming. "Danny!" Jo, Rico, Lacey all stand horrified as Danny still has the gun leveled at Eddie. Kyle slowly stands up. Lacey yells at him again. "You can stop now. He's dead." There are tears in Danny's eyes. "I took the fall for my dad. There was my Aunt Tara, then there was Regina and Charlie." He couldn't take his eyes off of Garrett whose eyes were wide open and staring at him.

Kyle takes the gun from Danny and tosses it onto the ground. In the distance was the sound of sirens. Danny fell to his knees as Lacey ran to him and wrapped him in her arms. "I had to." He said quietly. "He was going to hurt us." Jo and Rico ran over. He looked up to Jo who bent down and hugged him too."You're finally free." She whispered to him. Rico stood over them. On the Desai's front lawn they stayed while Kyle called for an ambulance and a coroner's van. Later, Danny's lawn was a flurry of activity. The coroner moved Eddie's body and from a pocket fell a small baggie containing the necklace. The assistant handed the item to one of the officers who gave it to Kyle.

He looked at the piece of jewelry. "All this trouble over a necklace." Jo stood up and took it from her dad. "Rico and I think that there is a chip in here that will answer all the questions left behind by Vikram." Kyle raised an eyebrow to his daughter who looked really proud herself. "Danny? Where did you get the gun?" Masterson asked. Desai looked over at the weapon and chuckled. "Vikram. I remember he hid it in the kitchen right before I went to Juvie. I guess he didn't want to be loud when he killed Tara or he forgot about it. I'm just glad I remembered it. Karma." Rico helped Lacey get to her feet but she had trouble standing. Danny caught her and tried to steady her. She let out a moan. "Lacey? Are you alright?" She moaned again. Danny yelled at the ambulance. "I need your help over here." A young man knelt beside her and took her vitals. "I think we need to get her to the hospital."


	10. Episode 10

Twisted Season 4 Episode 10 Childhoods End

In the waiting room, Kyle Masterson is pacing, back and forth. Tess sits watching him. Karen is agitated. "Kyle, can you please sit down! You're making me nervous." Judy is also tired of the Mayor making laps around them. "I'm sure they are fine." Rico looks over at Jo and gives her a goofy grin. She can't help wonder what is going through his head. "What ever you're thinking about Rico you can stop." Rico giggles. "What? Me? I'm not thinking anything." Masterson walks by them again. Jo looks at her father. "Mom? You'd think he was the one becoming a father." Tess started laughing. "He wasn't there when you were born so I guess he's making up for lost time." All of them started laughing. Except Karen. She was worried about the kids. "I wish I could be in there with them. Neither one of them has ever been through something like this." Judy reached over and patted Karen's hand. "I feel the same way but this something that they need to do alone. I have every confidence in them. Ever since they found out about the baby, Danny and Lacey have gone to classes. We just have to trust them."

Down the hall in a maternity room, Lacey Desai, has been having contractions. Danny, her husband, is standing next to her bed holding her hand next to his chest and talking to her quietly. "How are you doing, Lace? Can I get you anything?" She shakes her head. She winces in pain. Danny leans in and puts his forehead against hers. "Who would have thought that we'd be here, huh?" He kisses her between the eyes. "If the pain gets too much just look at me. Focus on me, alright?" Their eyes lock for an instant. The doctor clears his throat. "Mrs. Desai? I'm going to count to three alright. I need you to bear down. Are you ready?" She looks back over at Danny and squeezes his hand. "We both are." Danny informs him. He looks back at her. "We made this baby together and we'll bring it into the world together." Lacey beams him a smile. "OK, take a deep breath, Mrs. Desai. 1..2..3..PUSH." Lacey does as she is told. Danny is next to her coaching and with his free hand bracing her back.

Unaware of what is going on down the hall, Rico has asked Kyle if he can step into the hallway so that he can talk to him in private. "What's on your mind, Rico." Rico nervously rubs his hands together. "It's about Jo." He started. Kyle crosses his arms. "Alright, go on." Rico takes a deep breath then lets it out slowly. "I want to ask for you her hand in marriage. Sir." Kyle can't help but smile at Rico's nervousness. "And what does Jo think of this?" Rico giggles like he usually does when he gets embarrassed. "Well, I haven't asked her yet. I wanted to ask your permission first." He stood in front of Kyle almost frozen. Kyle reached up and patted Rico on the back. "I would be honored to have you as a son-in-law, Rico. You have my blessing." Rico tried hard to contain his excitement. He turns to go back into the waiting room. When he is struck with a problem. Kyle can't help but notice. "Something wrong?" Rico slowly turns to Kyle. "What if she says 'no'?" Kyle reached for the door. "You need to go get a ring first." Rico nodded.

Lacey and Danny have been anxiously waiting for the birth of their baby. Straining, panting and pushing, Lacey is near exhaustion. Danny has gotten her a washcloth, a glass of ice chips and another pillow. The doctor asks if they are ready again. Danny helps Lacey up and after a count of three she begins pushing again. "Push, Mrs. Desai! Almost there." The doctor says. "Come on, Lace! Just a little more." Danny encourages her. Lacey lets out a scream that is eclipsed by the sound of their newborn. The doctor holds up the baby. "Congratulations, Mr. Desai. It's a girl." Danny looks over at Lacey who is having trouble holding back tears. "I love you." They clean the little one up and hand her to her mother. The baby yawns and they both start giggling. Danny reaches down and touches his daughters nose. The newborn grabs his finger in a vice grip. He doesn't pull away.

A nurse in the room motions that she is going to get their families and Danny waves a reply. The newborn yawns again. "Wow, you must be exhausted from being born." He says sarcastically to the infant. He smiles at Lacey. "She is just like her mother. Beautiful." He kisses her gently just as the sound of family fills the room. "Oh, where is that baby?" Judy asks. Karen walks over and hugs Danny. Kyle stands at the foot of the bed. "So..Have you thought of a name yet?" Lacey sets her cheek against the baby's lightly. "We are naming her, Sierra." Lacey, like Danny, takes a finger and taps the babies nose then gives her an Eskimo kiss. Kyle couldn't approve of the name more. "Sierra Desai? Hmm. That has a nice ring to it."

"Speaking of rings," Rico interrupted. "I've got to do something before I lose my nerve." He turns to Jo who looks at him confused. Danny can't help but chuckle under his breath. He knows what Rico is about to do because they had talked about the possibility. "Jo, you know I've loved you since high school, during high school and I love you." He drops to a knee. "Please, don't say 'no' this time. Marry me?" Lacey and Danny look at each other, laughing. Jo looks around the room as all eyes are now on her. She is embarrassed by the question. "Rico. You know I want to wait until after college to get married." Rico slumps his shoulders forward. "So, I guess that's a 'no' then?" He can't hide his disappointment. Jo bends down and looks him in the eye. "I didn't say 'no'. I said I would like to get out of college first. Then I'll marry you." The words took awhile for Rico to process, then he jumped to his feet. "You said 'yes'! Please tell me that was a 'yes'!" Jo put a hand up to her mouth. "Yes, Rico. I said 'Yes'!" The room erupted in cheers.

Lacey tugged at Danny's shirt. "Can you take the baby? I"m kind of tired." She handed the infant to him. Danny looked down at the newborn, who had fallen asleep still holding on to her daddy's finger. "You going to let go of my finger? Don't you know that you have me wrapped around yours?" His eyes were filling with tears. Judy and Karen were flanking him on either side. "She's gorgeous, Danny." Judy tells him.

"Thanks." He says to her. "She get's it from her mother." Karen strokes her cheek. "I think she gets it from her grandmothers." Judy agrees. Danny walks over near Jo and Rico. He smiles slyly at them. "This is Aunt Jo and your soon to be Uncle Rico." He pats the baby's bottom gently. Then addresses Rico. "Take good care of Jo. I"ll be watching." Rico pats him n the back. In the corner of the room, Tess stands alone silent. Kyle walks over to her. "Are you alright? You seem upset." She was upset. She also wanted to see the baby but didn't feel right about approaching Danny.

Desai walked over to her. "And this is your other grandma, Tess. You are very special to have three grandmothers. You're just like 'Sleeping Beauty' except yours aren't fairies. But they will grant you're every wish." Tess wiped a tear away. Kyle cleared his throat. "I know I'm kind of an outsider here, Danny but I know something about having children and I'd like if you have some questions if you'd come to me. I'm not your father but ..." Danny cut him off. "Lacey and I would be honored if you'd consider being Sierra's godfather." Kyle had trouble hiding the tears in his eyes. "I'd like that very much, Danny." The newborn stretched and yawned again.

Judy came over and took Sierra from Danny. She hadn't taken two steps before Karen tried to take her. Jo intervened and took the little one. Kyle's phone started buzzing. Tess thought he had turned off his phone. "Is that the office? I thought you turned off your phone." Kyle looked over at his wife. "That was the office and they are just replying to a text I sent the Deputy Mayor." Danny was confused. "What is going on, Mayor Masterson?" Kyle chuckled. "Please call me Kyle. I am no longer Mayor." Everyone turned and looked at him. "What?" They all said in unison. He walked over and took the newborn from Jo. "As of Monday, I am resigning as Mayor of Green Grove." Tess questioned her husband. "Kyle? Why?" He looked around at everyone. "If this whole ordeal with Danny has taught me anything is that I need to spend more time with my family. Besides, we got a wedding to plan." He looks over to Jo and Rico. Danny takes his daughter back and walks back over to Lacey who is resting comfortably.

Authors Note: This is the Finale of Twisted. I wish to thank my readers for 4 great seasons. I am not writing any more updates after this because I have school that I need to focus on plus I am currently writing a fan fiction of Tut. I am devoting my time to that blog. I hope that I have caught the spirit of the show and I sincerely hope that Netflix picks up for future episodes. Again I thank you, Cheer and Peace.


End file.
